plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandit Zombie
(pushes it back) (Can stun it, preventing it from using its ability) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 8 |flavor text = As a professional, Rogue Zombie had a lot of professionalism in life. To better fulfill his moral obligations, he specifically got a wizard to make an invisibility potion for him. The effects of the potion are very obvious, but the side effects are somewhat big...}} (盗贼僵尸; pinyin: dàozéi jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It drinks a potion that turns it invisible. A Plantern or a Ground Cherry reveals a nearby . has been adapted by the Chinese version of the game when the international version omitted it prior to the revisions of the game's coding. Description is dressed like a thief. It wears a dark green colored robe that extends up to its elbows. On its eyewear, it wears a black colored eye mask and its eyes are shaped like an oblong. wears a dark blue colored tattered shirt with straps on it, also, the left portion is torn up and exposes its bones slightly. The pouch on its left rib contains a potion that it typically use for stealth purposes. Its bones are also colored dark green and its shoes bear similar a color to its garments. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic 在喝下药水后能进入隐形状(zhuang)态。 作为一名专业人士，盗贼僵尸生前非常具有职业精神。为了能够更好地履型自己的精神职责，他特意找一位巫师配置了隐形药剂。药剂的作用还是很明显的，就是副作用有些大。。。。。。 Translation: Can enter a state of invisibility after drinking a potion. As a professional, Rogue Zombie had a lot of professionalism in life. To better fulfill his moral obligations, he specifically got a wizard to make an invisibility potion for him. The effects of the potion are very obvious, but the side effects are somewhat big... Strategies This zombie can be problematic, leaving the player no other choices besides using Plantern, Iceberg Lettuce, and Kernel-pult. If combined with at least ten or twenty Jester Zombies, Knight Zombies, and/or Cavalry Zombies, they can be very problematic and cause the player to lose the game quickly. Use a Plantern to prevent the from being invisible. Kill it quickly, as this zombie can disappear at countless times. Another way to do it is to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult to prevent the zombie from vanishing. Avoid using Torchwoods when this zombie is frozen by an Iceberg Lettuces or the delay will be undone, and this zombie may vanish quickly when thawed. Fortunately, this zombie is not immune to the Chili Bean, so use this if the zombie is invisible and the player know where it's going. Gallery HD Thief Zombie.png|HD Invisible Rogue.png|An invisible Rogue Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Drink Rogue.png|A level 2 that is about to drink its potion Trivia *The only way to kill him while he is invisible is to use a Chili Bean or either of Freeze Mushroom's Plant Food effects, regardless if it is costumed or not. **It cannot be killed by instant kills such as Jalapeno and Squash when it is invisible. *It has a bone sticking out of its arm, which is most likely unintentional. *Unlike the invisible zombies in Invisi-ghoul, 's invisibility wears off. **The way Plantern's light turns this zombie visible again is similar to how Plantern's light shows the content of vases in Vasebreaker. *If Rogue Zombie is holding Plant Food, even if it becomes invisible it will still be visible, however the player cannot deal any damage to him while he is invisible. *It is possibly based on the main character from Thief. *When it died while still in a state of invisibility, its head would fall but it would still have a head. The same thing applied to its arm. This has been fixed in the 1.3.3 update. * , Drinking Zombie, and Drinking Monk Zombie are the only zombies that drink a potion as a part of their ability. **Coincidentally, all three only appear in the Chinese version of the game. *It is one of the three zombies in the Chinese Dark Ages. The other two being Archmage Zombie and Cavalry Zombie. *Its almanac entry possibly references Wizard Zombie. ru:Зомби-разбойник Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies